fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cinnamon sugar
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Cinnamon sugar and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the User:Cinnamon sugar page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 05:58, February 25, 2013 Hello and thank you for editing! Hi! Just noticed your edits on Gruvia and I must say, they are really helpful and informative! Editors like you are always needed! Keep up the good work! Also, I want to see some artworks by Mashima about Gruvia... That's all for now, if you have any questions, message me: [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:14,2/25/2013 Darkhope (talk) - Yes! That's me. :) Thanks for compliments. Yeah, I also felt that alot of these pages are neglected but I'm glad the Gruvia one is almost complete. I figured I would help out since I have experience in writing all of their moments from the manga. xD I joined here also to add pictures. haha. See you around. ^^ - April 28th 2013 Woah! Hi! I saw that you've just earned the "Devoted" badge. Congratulations! It means editing for 30 days without missing a day! That's a huge deal! Thanks for being part of our community! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:22,5/6/2013 Don't need to thank, you deserved it. =) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:50,5/7/2013 Hi Hi sugar,its me the founder.I'm so proud to see someone work so hard and i really appreciate it therefore i announce u as the best couple creator of this month . plz join a guild/team as well. 12:21,5/20/2013 12:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sugar! Congratulations on earning the Best Couple Creator Award! I'm here to tell you about our guilds and teams. Hopefully we'll see you in one or more! ;) So, we currently have 3 Guilds, 2 of them are operational. These are the Snapshot Guild, led by Dynasty, which is mainly about images as the name suggests. The second one is The Imaginators, led by me, which is about maintaining fanon articles and taking requests from other users. We have one team, the Update Complete! Team, led by Laven, which is maintaining and updating all the pages, mostly the canon and semi-canon ones. You can join whichever you want! Just go to the guild's/team's talk page and apply! Well, I guess this is all. If you want to know more, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions! :) Hope to see you as a fellow Mage soon! P.S If you're writing to someone's talk page, write the message first, then put your signature there with ~~~~. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 20:29,5/21/2013 I was about to get that Badge, but as soon as Ice-sensei was inactive.... BOOOOM... ( _ _) Gomen Ice-sensei XD 04:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Cinnamon, I noticed, your really impresing me with all your editing. I'd always see you edit alot in this wiki, I really appreaciet the hard work! Would you consider joinin a guild or team? You would really help the community alot. I also suggest you to apply as ChatMod, you skills in editing at flawless and amazing, but I've never talked to you in chat. I wonder how polite you are and how your manners are? Hmm.... Just take my words as a compliment. See ya! 07:05, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Your Welcome. You can ask me questionw when we see one another in chat. Is that okay? 10:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Cinnamon T^T you went to chat but then you left. And you didnt even say a word!! *cries* 03:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay... I'll be waiting then. I only wanted to talk to you since as an admin I need to get along with the users and I already got along with the other active ones, so why not another? Pardon my my terrible grammar. 04:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Imressive I notice yoir work in the Grayza page. It was really impressive. This is oly a suggestion, I think you should join 'The Imaginators Guild', you good in summaries and most of the things relating to that. Its really impressive. And.... Can I ask.... Your a girl?! Shame on me for thinking your a guy.... 01:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Are you still there? If you are can you pleeeeeease go to chat? 02:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Im sooo sorry, my internet went berserk so I accidentally left. ;( Sowwy. You still there, please go to chat... 03:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hy You left me. ;( Why??? 03:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) What was the last thing I said? And, we can still talk to each other. Just tell me when your online. 04:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) O_O Amazing.... .... Just.... Amazing!! You have 700+ edits, kicked/pushed (watever term is better) 3 people on the leaderboard.. Yet... You have no User rights.... Wow! Just Wow! Your a great contributer, Cinnamon. Keep up the good work! But may I ask, what's your real name? (Im just asking. :3) [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 08:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) : Well then great job, Trixie. Trixie... Hmmm... It reminds me of Timmy Turner, the charcater Trixie Tang. XD By the way, do you want a Signature? (Like the one I use, only I'll make it differ) [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 13:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Here is my gift of appriciation to you: TADAAAAA!!!! [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 14:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Your Welcome. Its only temporary though. I didnt put an image, that's why... [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 01:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll most likely update it when we have more information - probably in a few chapters. Pray tomorrow's chapter is a good one <3 ~ Darkhope Hello Hello Cinnamon, I noticed that right now, you might be the only one who is mostly active here. So, I need some help. You see, I am thinking of adding references to the articles, which will make them more appealing. So, would you be kind enough to help me out? Reply to this message so we can discuss further. Thank you. I am Sorry I am really sorry about this, but I have flu. And it is getting worse and worse. I hope I will be okay by tomorrow. Sorry for the late reply. As for the reference, I think it will be a good idea to divide the work :) How about you start with the canon pairs? I will take the semi-canon. When you are done, you can inform me and pick the next one (fanon, past couples or anything that you want). If you don't want canon pairs, and want something else, then feel free to choose. But make sure to inform me, because I am not very fond of edit conflicts or edit merge (._. ) {It is really annoying when all your work erases (_ _ ) } I hope you did a good job with the presentation ;) Have fun and take care. I think we should add it to History, relationship and Sypnosis at first. Thankyou, you are even more sweeter than sugar, honey. :3 You are great :D Well...that makes the two of us :3 I also reeeeeeeeeally love helping :) So lets do our best *starts shaking Cinamon* -- 21:29,6/20/2013 21:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi There Hi just wanted to say hi and you probably have heard this a lot but still awesome work and hope you become a successfull pastry chef..........oh! and yeah i love pastries.... Fairy tailmage; 08:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi~! Hi There Cinnamy~! It's been awhile since I came here due to my absence... (still I'm inactive :P) and always sometimes I see you around the FTC doing some works. I'm glad you are one of those "true" members (:P) of this wikia and I hope more power~ and less lasyness like me ( _ _) You see ugh.. I wanna be friends with you (~._.)~ then let's edit time by time soon. and become your traitor to get all your special badges >:3 I hope you'll ready this soon. Gomen ne and Thanks ~ Sayonara, 11:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeey~ Were friendsss~ and ready to get your badges >:3 what was that you send me before >.> (」・ω・)」 And oh, nice Signature :3 04:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Coooool.... haha XD 10:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sumimasen >.< Hi! Its been so long. Sorry for not being around that much recently. I am having school and tests >.> I will do some editing on Monday. I would try to do it at least. And if I have time, I will edit tomorrow. I am kinda busy with my other wikis and am also practicing some codes. So forgive me *bows* Wherever you want. You are free to choose any of them ^ ^ How about fanon? And thanks for understanding :) Not a problem at all. I will do them for you. Some Some~ Can I ask you a question Cinnamy ? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING THESE WHOLESOME, AWESOME, CUTESOME, COOLSOME, WOWSOME, IMPRESSEDSOME, I'MSOASHAMEDSOME PICTURES ?! Y^Y I'm so so want those pictures so I can Impress Dynas through my Images Works... Please tell me okay ? And oh.... Let's do our first talk in FTC Chat. If your fine then let's goo. Your a really good-close-wowsome-true friend there, Cinammy. (/*^*)/. Though I'm so so Nosebleed XD I hope I can understand them soon XD. No need for futher details. These words are already a Sermon and Words of Wisdom to me. I'll just look at it more and understand it XD. Thanks THanks oh my glob and Sowwy once again XD 11:00, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Hi, i would like to suggest something you should join the Snaphot Guild cause you have awesome pictures and they would be lucky to have you. Fairy tailmage; 14:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I understand.. I also hate when someone else gets the credit for a work i did but i have learned something from my culture, which is "Just keep doing hard work and don't worry about the reward" it helped me. Also there will be many other request when the wiki will have more users (if it happens) but as i said it's just a suggestion and its totally up to you. Fairy tailmage; 14:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm sure you'll get the credit one day cause many people know how awesome you are! FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Decision... Hi there Cinnanmon. Listen, i have been thinking about this a long time and looking at the situations i am saying it now. Since there no active users other than you and our 'GREAT ' admins are also inactive including the founder. I think you should adopt the wiki if our admin stay inactive another month. I know this is a huge think to ask but still do this as a favour to our wiki. I'm not forcing you or anything but i think this is our best option. Think about it and let me know as soon as you can. Here's the link- http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests Sure we will try for a discussion and i'm happy to help this wiki in any way i can. Fairy tailmage; 09:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okie the, Apply really soon~! 09:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) (Pokes Cinnamy) Apply please :3 Btw, what a cute aviiii *^* 09:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, You are, of course XD, joined, and welcome to the team ! I wish the best... ughh... I'm so tired... XDDD. Anyway, Congrats on being the part of the team, and I hope we'll do our best~! 13:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gruvia's new profile picture illustration Hi Cinammy~ The wiki looks tired, and maybe, it needs a new recreational pictures. So here I am, proposing for you well, since you know, I can't propose to an admin clearly since they are all busy in Gruvia's profile picture~! Here are my proposals~: This one (left) is REALLY the one I've wanted, but since I wanted you to see, pick what you like and pick this ! :< This one (right), well, ... ehehehe, just pick XD I wanted to propose this one (left) too, since they are both "sincere" or... er.. sweet~. Look at it, it's like Gray and Juvia are Canon~. Well, this too (right) , is sweet, but we all know that's a clone >_>, and Juvia got hurt by touching it >_>. 12:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Cappy's New Profile Picture Proposal (Again XD) Well, as you know... again XD, I'll be asking some proposals~. This one (left), well, is what I wanted XD PICK IT OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE. Besides, look at that victory-confidently looking pose~. This one in the right, is a good one, since they are cute, and always be :3. Well, for this one (left), is also good since they're both talking to each other.... awkwardly seriously. In this one (right), is cool, but again, awkwardly seriously. Hm... this (left) does too, cutesy, but then ... hm... the're sad. This one (right), is worth a try too, showing Happy some concerns to Carla~. If you think this one (left) still rules, well, I can't argue with that :P suit yourself~. This one (right), is funny, but somehow, I liked it. 12:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ~ Hi Cinammy. I hope you don't mind spamming with the messages I've given to you. Well, I was just proposing ^ ^. Anyway, If you have the mood, you could just tell me if you can't pick or you will, so I can start right away~. 03:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeeey~, well, I kinda agree in the Gruvia third pick, coursely, I chose those 4 pics XD, and the Cappy one, well, I won't waste this opportunity~. Let's do out best~. And oh, well, since we started this.. uh, if you could do some proposals to me as well, so it'll be awesome, and for the pairs, too XD Lastly, and oh, CONGRATULATIONS FOR BEING THE MAGE OF THE MONTH~. That's just great. But you know it's october already, and I having 1,200 jewels :> Try being the MOM again this month~. 14:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) NaLu's New Profile Picture Proposal~ I'm baaack, with more, shortly. XD Well, since the most popular couples of all is NaLu, I think I should propose a new profile picture well, besides, I think the current picture is in low quality... So, here are the prhophosahls~ This one (left), I think, would me the awesome for somehow on this "motion" picture~. PICK THIS And this one (right), is my second choice, because... er... I think you've seen enough... *nosebleeds* I am sooo sorry I never saw your message from months ago about the Gruvia references! Yeah I can be of help if not too late. :) What exactly do you need? - Darkhope Okay! :D Thanks for the information. This may take me bit. I also got another job (I work full time) so I can start this on the weekend. Hopefully I can get some done on Saturday, since I am off from work. If I have any other questions I'll ask you. Thanks again. :) - Darkhope